


Behind the Despair

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Au where everything is just a show with actors yet no one dies, F/F, Multi, SPOILERS FOR THE ENTIRE DR1 PLOT, and ishiceles is brotp here, because she's best girl and no one can change my mind, but it's mostly celesgiri and naezono because i'm garbage, first person pov from celeste, kill me pls, kinda like v3 tbh, other relationships are implied sooner, the actors names are still the same (except celeste/taeko)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taeko is a proud actress in the making. As she stars in her very first show, things get quite exciting, even if she's working for a show about death and murder.





	Behind the Despair

**Author's Note:**

> I've come up with this AU for so long, and now here it is. I'm likely gonna post this in the Danganronpa Amino, too. ;)

I had already finished packing my clothes for the day. Surely, it would be enough for half a year. This could be extremely thrilling.

I went ahead to get my luggage, then I locked my room shut.

As I go downstairs, my sister was waiting for me, along with my pet cat, Grand Bois Cheri. He's incredibly precious, so leaving him for almost a year means complete sorrow for me.

"Are you sure you got this, Taeko?" Asked my twin sister, Tomoko. She's the older twin, and we're basically reflections of each other, yet her hair is longer than mine.

"Maybe, but I'm lowkey feeling complete anxiety over our upcoming show." I shrugged.

I have just begun my first acting role in my entire career. After so many auditions and workshops, I have to say that I have become a skilled actress. It has always been a dream of mine, and it's unfolding right before my eyes.

The project I was working on was called Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. The writers and director had said that I'll be playing the role of a manipulative gambler named Celestia Ludenberg. 

Not that I mind, to be honest. I think her design looks fantastic, but I have an extreme tendency to get nervous, especially since this is the first day.

I cuddled with my dear cat, and gave Tomoko a flying kiss, as I head off to the car. She then waved goodbye, which honestly makes my heart melt.

In reality, my name is Taeko Yasuhiro. A proud actress-in-the-making, starring in her very first show.

But in this show's universe, I am Celestia Ludenberg. A gambler with a cunning yet deceitful tongue, who apparently suffers from identity crisis.

Today is time for me to rise and be the star that I have always been.

While we're still on the road, I decided that it would be for the best to practice my script. After all, it's better to memorize it than messing with your lines on set.

My script was already given to me by one of the main casts as well as the screenwriter, Toko Fukawa. She's responsible for most of the plot and its writing, and she pretty much can't live without coffee.

"Things just keep getting curiouser and curiouser.... wait, is this an Alice reference?" I thought to myself as I read out my lines.

"Nevermind, keep rolling, Taeko!"

"Hmmmm, I'm supposed to do an accent? Makes sense, since my character has this fancy European shtick." I mumbled.

The thing is that I'm not that good with accents, so I'll have to talk to Toko some time else.

"Miss Yasuhiro, we're here!"

"Oh..." I said as I look at the car window, revealing the wonderful image of Hope's Peak Academy, where our project takes place. It's somewhat easy to shoot here, since we don't have to go from one location to another, but it would make sense because the characters are supposedly trapped in the school.

I immediately got off the car, and when I did, I was incredibly excited. Who knows what could happen to this project? This will be the start of Taeko's successful carrer.

"HEY YOU!"

I heard someone call from my back, and when I turned around, I saw a young man with dark short spiky hair and red eyes. His eyebrows are quite intriguing, and he was wearing a simple white shirt and camoulfage cargo pants along with red sneakers and white socks.

"YOU'RE INSTRUCTED TO COME TO THE SET AT 8AM SHARP, DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!" He shouted some more, while leaving me incredibly confused.

"Nah, I'm just jesting. You've actually manage to arrive on time, Miss Taeko Yasuhiro." Said the guy.

It made me a bit nervous that he knew who I was, but he probably looks like he knows everyone. But then, he held out a hand to me and said:

"Kiyotaka Ishimaru, but Taka for short."

I reached out for his with a smile and shooked it hard.

"Taeko. Nice to meet you, too."

"May I accompany you to where the rest of the cast meet up?" Asked Taka.

"Sure, I don't mind."

Taka and I walked all around the trailers, and we talked about stuff.

"....And that's how I got the part!" Taka exclaimed proudly.

"Wow, that's incredibly impressive. Next thing you know, you'll probably end up working in Hollywood with the best artists in the entire world."

He shrugged. "You're... taking it a bit too far, Taeko."

"Huh? How so? Your acting is great!"

"Yeah, I'm alright, but I get incredibly flattered when someone compliments me like that." Said Taka.

He looked at me with a weird expression on his face, but then he looked at something.

"Looks like everyone's here now!" He said as he waved to a group of people chilling in a buffet table nearby.

I've recognized most of them. They're also part of the cast.

"Yayyy! We're complete!" Said a girl with blue hair, who was wearing it in a low ponytail. She was wearing a pastel pink croptop accompanied by a white hoodie jacket. She was also wearing sky blue leggings and black flats.

That girl's Sayaka Maizono, I think. Like her character, she's actually a well-known singer. I was incredibly surprised that she was in this project, but it would be epic to work with such talent.

There's a lot of people whom I could recognize.

"Ah, you're Taeko Yasuhiro, right?" Asked Yasuhiro Hagakure, a man with an incredibly insane hairstyle. He was wearing a beige T-shirt with stripes, and blue slacks.

"Y-Yes?"

He held out my hand, and then....

"Everyone, this is my long lost daughter!" He said, while the rest of the cast had bursted out laughing.

Haha, very clever.

Everyone was doing random things; like Makoto Naegi and Aoi Asahina hogging the entire donut table, Toko is just focusing on writing while chugging down some coffee for dear life, and many more.

Meanwhile, I went near to Chihiro Fujisaki, who was just typing things on his computer.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"Oh, uh.... just some fanfics I've been working on." He replied.

"Writing fanfics is my past time, so would it he okay to reccomend you some of my favorites?"

"Heck yeah, I'm down for that!" I exclaimed.

After talking to Chihiro and everyone else, I remain seated in one of the empty tables, waiting for the taping to begin.

"Pleasure to meet you, Taeko."

I turned around to find a girl with long lavender hair, and purple eyes. She was wearing a simply gray sweater, with knee-length jeggings and white heels.

"Kyoko Kirigiri.... it's been ages since I first saw you."

"Hehe..." she smirked

Out of everyone here, I have actually known Kyoko for quite some time now. We've been best friends since childhood, and we're basically inseperable. That is until she had to move away.

She was actually my inspiration to become an actress, since she also shares that dream. Now, I felt more happier than ever.

"How was life in the big city?" I asked.

"It's not half-bad, but kinda boring." She crossed her arms.

"I seriously had no idea you'd be working on this project."

"Me neither, to be honest." I replied.

It was an incredibly awkward moment of silence up until Makoto came to us.

"Guys, taping is about to begin!"

Kyoko looked at me and said.

"Well, till we meet again, Celestia."

I just smiled, while heading to my trailer, where the makeup artist and costume designer are probably waiting for me.

This is going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd likely update this late bc school but stay tuned. :D


End file.
